


SHIELD high.

by agent_in_training



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, alternate universe-pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_in_training/pseuds/agent_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Steve and Peggy ... Steve knocks her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD high.

**Author's Note:**

> In a nutshell-  
> Steve knocks Peggy up, and their teenagers.Piggy

"Oh, Steve..." I breath, panting, wanting more, loving every minute of this. Let me tell you more about me, and who I'm in bed with. I'm Peggy Carter. I moved here from england in freshman year. I'm seventeen. The boy I'm in bed with, eighteen, still in senior year though, I graduate with him. Now let me explain what's happening. We were going to do this tonight, its the last night of winter break. We don't have condoms, I am not on birth control, neither of us believe in those things, and we've done this before...on many occasions. I love him. I just got moved into his apartment. And besides, after high school is over, we were going to try to have a baby. Its so hard to believe he was a virgin before me. He's so good at this. "More! Please!" I breath out. I cry out in pleasure. He muffles my cries with his lips. "Peggy, I love you." He says agenst my lips.

One month later

I look at the white stick in my hand. Positive. I hide the test in my hoodie. "Steve? Uh, I need to tell you something..." I say. Not one minute later he's in our room. "What is it, baby?" I take the test out of my hoodie. "Look...i- I didn't...mean...to." He kisses me. He kneels down and kisses my belly, I am not showing yet, and it feels weird. He whisperd thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this because I just started 12th grade.


End file.
